Memories
by Your Smile Makes My Day 123
Summary: A story full of one shots. That could or could not happen in the Jendall relationship. OnexShots Jendall Review...Please?
1. Goodbye

"Hey Jo, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. You don't know how much I regret saying that. I was drunk, I barely remember what happened! I know I should've called you first but Matt just told me to call you later when we got to the bar, he gave me some beer, we drank, and it just slipped my mind! Please forgive me? Call me back? Babe just know that I love you." A tear shed down her cheeks. Another fight. . .again. 3 fights in one month. Was that even possible for us to be like that? I missed him, the relationship was growing apart.

She put down her phone once again on Camille's guestroom window. She wanted to cry like she didn't care about anything anymore. But if she did, she would be losing the battle. She would be losing him for just not talking to him. This fight was just different than any other fight. She looked out in the April gloomy sky. Rain started to pour, and so did her tears.

_Flashback_

_Jo was sitting by the window of her and Kendall's apartment, looking out the parking lot waiting for him to come home. It was now 1am, his night class ended 4 hours ago. She stared at her phone for what seemed like hours. She couldn't go to sleep not knowing where he was. She worried for him. He was never this late. Ever. _

_There was then car headlights flashing towards the building, then there stood Kendall. He was wobbling and staggering here and there. She was surprised that Kendall could even drive in his current state of mind. Jo rushed down out the door, into the hall, and ran down the three flight of steps being that they were on the third floor. Her robe flowing with the wind that was passing by. She hurried out the lobby door, but to find a drunken Kendall sitting on the black concrete leaning against the car. "Kendall!" Jo hurried to his side helped him up, putting one of his arm around her and pulled him up. "Where have you been I've been worried sick!" She continued to help him drag his feet up the stairs._

_"Don't worry about me, I- I'll be fine. Go back to your boyfriend!" Jo sighed desperately and opened their apartment door. She brought him to the Master bedroom and allowed his exhausted body to collapse on the bed. "You are my boyfriend. And soon not to be if you keep this up." Jo then took his plaid shirt and jeans off and threw them in his closet. Then using all of her strength to push his legs back up on the bed._

_"Shut up bitch! I'm trying to sleep here." He was now only in his boxers and pulled the covers over him. "Excuse me! I've been here worried sick about you and you call me a bitch!?" Jo was now mad._

_"Yes, now go to sleep!" She walked over to the other side, so now she and him were faced each other. "How many beers did you drink Kendall?" She asked as calmly as she could._

_"Uh- uh. Matt bought 3 beer bottles, a-and we had a lot of shots." Kendall was going into a light slumber._

_"We need to talk in the morning." She then climbed into bed, scooting farther away from Kendall._

* * *

_"What have you been doing while I was gone?" 3 hours later and I still find Kendall throwing up and a still a bit drunk, yet still pissed off. "What do you mean what I was doing? I was waiting for you!" I yelled at him for who knows how many time today. "Were you cheating on me?" I couldn't believe what he just said. Cheating was far past the line. I threw the Advil that were in my hand for Kendall at him and ran out the room. He finished his barfing and came after me. "Don't run away from me like that!" Kendall pinned her against the wall. She could still smell the strong alcohol from his breath._

_"Leave me alone!" She tried to use all of her strength to push him off her, but he just stood still holding her against the wall. _

_"You've been probably been kissing some guy when I was gone! Weren't you!" Now he was just acting ridiculous. "I don't know whats gotten into you Kendall! Why would you think so lowly of me? I should be the one thinking you've been doing that! You come home in the middle of the night from a bar DRUNK! And you think that I would be the one kissing some guy?" Kendall walked back to their room and laid down on their bed, ignoring everything Jo had said._

_"Shut up! Shut up with your stupid know-it-all voice!" Kendall roared grouchily. "Stop talking and let me sleep. You're giving me a headache!" Jo let a tear slip down her cheek. She walked outside the room and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. _

_The phone ringed a couple times, her tears slipping rapidly. "Camille? Can I stay at your house for tonight, please?" Jo began to sob the words out as she explained what happened. She quickly grabbed her purse and shoved some clothes in and grabbed the keys to the car. She looked into the master bedroom one more time, but only still seeing Kendall's back turned to her. _

_He must've been only saying that right? He didn't mean it? Right? She asked herself another billion questions before leaving the apartment. She arrived to her car and grabbed the jacket inside her and fastened it on. _

_She turned on the engine and headed towards Camille and Logan's house._

_End Of __Flashback_

The last of her tears slipped down her face, she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt. Camille walked in quietly and sat by Jo put her arms around Jo in an embrace.

"You okay?" She continued to stare out the window but slowly nodded. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? I'll go get it now if you want?" Jo just shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. Just stay here with me please?" Camille put her arms around Jo and leaned her head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Don't be, its not your fault." They sat in complete silence until Jo decided to stand up. "I'm gonna go get ready. Thanks."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for." Camille hugged Jo for a tight embrace. Camille then left the room. Jo looked at her phone. She decided to just send him. . .a not so simple text.

**You don't know how much it hurt me when you didn't come home right away and went to the bar with Matt. I told you I made a special dinner for us last night. Yet, you still ignored me. What is wrong with us nowadays? Don't you remember those days where we stayed home and watched movies and only eat junk food when we first started dating. You either went to my apartment or I went to yours. Then we came more exclusive, so we just made out until someone interrupted us. You would laugh at the movie lines when it was a funny movie in the middle of our kiss.**

**I sure remember that. Don't you miss those days when you came home, we then made love til the night ends. I recall one time I was late for class but all I could think about was how amazing the night was. I wanted this to work. I still do. Everybody said it was "Puppy Love" but we stayed together. I love you Kendall, I really do.  
**

**This isn't the first time we argued and you know that. I remember those days from college where we were both too tired to even try to make dinner. Don't you remember any of those days? **

**I really want to be with you and I'm not lying. I love you so much that I could die for you. I needed you in my life since the first day. But how can I let anyone be in my life if they are causing me to be furious with them. You've changed Kendall, I don't know how. But it just did. **

**I'm saying that we need a break. I love you so much, but I can't take it anymore. Every time we have an argument, it breaks my heart. Then I would go take a shower and realize it was nothing and we just had a cranky day. But I was wrong.**

**I love you so much, and I hope that when we meet again. We'll be friends? I love you. Bye. **

**Remember, only you can break my heart. Because you're the one that I love.**

**xoxo Josephine**

Tears became rapid, she then with one single button. She pressed send. "Goodbye." She whispered. _I will always love you._


	2. No One

_"You can change your lifestyle, your self, and you, but I h you never change your mind about me."_

* * *

_"I guess I just made a mistake thinking we could just pick up where we left off"_

I cried. I wouldn't be shocked if he had a girlfriend by the time I came back. It was just...I could say I wasn't exactly ready for that to happen so quick. Yet, I couldn't remember a moment when I didn't think about him, care about him, and . . . love him. I mean one year was long, but I never forgot how he was always so sweet, so caring, so loving.

He never came to my apartment or even called me. That was the moment when I broke down. Camille, Logan, Carlos, James, nobody came. I guess when I left, and what was her name? Lucy? Lucy arrived and replaced me. It hurts so bad til this day, ever since she arrived. That was the last phone call I got from any of the guys, Camille, Katie. It hurt to know that I wasn't a part of their everyday lives like I was before.

It hurt every single time I thought about them. Every single time I thought about them, there was always tears running down my cheeks at the end. I moved out of the Palm Woods and ended buying a small but comfy condo near the mall. Yay! for me, I get to shop my problems away. . . not. Wasn't too big and wasn't too small. It was perfect.

Although it got lonely at times, it wasn't too bad to deal with. I was hardly at home anymore due to the return of New Town High's new season, which meant I'm back busy shooting scenes. Even though it kept my mind off of Kendall. It still hurt the most.

I hated that nobody remembered me, nobody noticed I left. Nobody called since the day I left the Palm Woods for good. Was it maybe the fact that Kendall picked Lucy, so nobody remembered I existed? Or was it the fact that Kendall didn't pick anybody, so there was nobody to remember?I didn't know, but I hope that I would never know. It would hurt to much to know that maybe, he chose Lucy over me. It would hurt to know that Lucy and I were the same rate for him so he couldn't choose in time before we left? I couldn't know because it would hurt to much to know the choice Kendall made.

Call me emotional, but I cry myself every night to sleep. I missed his hugs the most, they were so comforting, they felt like a place I was meant to be. I missed his comforting smile. Mostly when we were at Red Carpet events, where it was crowded and alot of paparazzi. He always had a smile reassuring her that they were doing it for their career. His dimples that would make me smile and think to myself. . . _How did I get a guy like him? _. . . The thing that I missed most about him was that he was so caring. Whether it was a friend or family, he cared the same for everyone. He would rush over at the littlest things. From tripping to a real situation where someone ended in the hospital, he was always there.

I remembered how he always the one who initiated the good-bye kiss. Did he start the good-bye kiss with Lucy? No he can't, that was _our _thing. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Lucy. I just hate the fact that I was invisible to all of my friends when she arrived. I know they have a song called _Invisible_, but it just wasn't for song was for the fans who thought that the boys didn't appreciate them, I am just invisible since Lucy came. She was a distraction, and I don't want to get in a fight with her or anything. Like some people would want us to fight, I would rather just talk and be friends.

Kendall was the reason I begged my dad to let me move back to the Palm Woods instead of a fancy hotel, but when I came back to the Palm Woods. Lucy and Kendall were kissing. I couldn't take it, he never came to my apartment before the night ended. The pang in my heart just killed me. The thought of him made butterflies in my stomach come to life, the thought of him leaving made the butterflies attack me soul. I usually wouldn't be the one crying over the boy, but this time it's real. The other boys didn't have those green eyes that just make my day every single time I see them, they didn't have those dimples and smile that made me know that I was the luckiest person in the world, and they just weren't Kendall.

I just sat on the couch everyday after work and watched T.V. while I ate some instant Ramen noodles. Sometimes some sandwich with peanut butter and jelly. I couldn't just forget everything that happened at the Palm Woods, the guys, Camille, Katie, Mama Knight, Guitar Dude, Jennifers, Tyler, and even Jett! As of right now, I have no one.


End file.
